Primer amor
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Los invito a leer "Primer amor", en este fics James nos cuenta cómo y cuándo se enamoró de Lily


_Mirad, pues desde lo más oscuros sueños he surgido entre las cenizas como el fénix…_

_Ya la tristeza es parte de mi alma infinita…_

_Entre letras de blanco busque al corazón desangrado…_

**Fragmentos de "Pétalos azules" **

**Por Mica Salazar (ósea yo)**

**Bieeeeeen, hoy les traigo un one hablado por James Potter… él nos contará del amor, de cómo se enamoro y del primer beso que le dio a su más anhelada pasión de amor….**

lo de siempre: los personajes no son mió, son prestados por la gran JK....

* * *

**Primer amor**

No recuerdo muy bien que edad tenía… ¿nueve o diez años? Más bien once años, si, lo recuerdo bien, porque, más pequeño, es demasiado temprano para enamorarse de verdad; pero no me atrevo a asegurar nada, considerando que en el mundo mágico el corazón madruga más temprano, si es que este órgano tiene en algo la culpa de desdichas y alegrías.

No recuerdo bien el "cuándo", por lo menos puedo decir con exactitud el "cómo" empezó toda esta pación…

Era primero de Septiembre y mi primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba nervioso, pues no conocía a nadie. Todos corrían de un lugar a otro por la estación del tren; padres e hijos se despedían con devoción, los de años más grandes se unían con sus amigos y los pequeños de primero, como yo, se aferraban a las faldas de sus madres, temerosos, por los que se avecinaba. Después de que mi madre se largara a casa, dejándome completamente desprotegido, decidí buscar un lugar donde acomodarme. Cinco minutos más tardes encontré un compartimiento vació donde disponerme. Por los pasillos escuché risas y cuchicheo que se iban con los pasos dejando sólo al eco de las carcajadas. Miré con sumo interés el paisaje verde que la ventana me mostraba, era majestuoso como una esmeralda brillaban las hojas, el césped, las flores y el sol… estaba ensimismado con esa bella imagen que no me di cuenta que alguien irrumpía mi privacidad… Me gire al oír la puerta cerrarse.

Me quedé embelesado al mirarla. Un rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana y cegaba a la fina figura, que parecía querer ocultar las rosas que en sus mejillas se tiñeron al ver que el lugar no estaba del todo solo. Era una criatura hermosísima, como yo no había visto jamás sino en mis sueños, cuando los estremecimientos de la pubertad me provocaban, al anochecer, el triste despertar de anhelos. Podría la muchacha parada frente a mi tener a lo más uno año más que yo; era como un capullito a medio abrir, una niña en quien ya resplandecía todo el fulgor de la más fascinante belleza. Tenía la cara ovalada, pero no muy prolongada; los labios delgados, entreabiertos y avergonzados; los ojos sorprendidos alargados y felinos, y hoyuelos en las mejillas, que parecía abierto por un escultor. Su peinado era sencillo: una coleta alta y despeinada. En cuanto al vestido...

No sé si todo a mi alrededor se apago y sólo ese hermoso ser alumbró el lugar o era yo él que había borrado todo del lienzo. Lo indudable es que nunca mis ojos habían visto a un ángel vestido de blanco y todo, pues el vestidito blanco con flores azules en el ruedo de este, la hacían ver más maravillosa de lo que ya era. Si se llegara a presentar otra niña con el mismo traje de la muchacha parada frente a mi, ocasionaría un motín, pues desde el talle, que nacía bajo los brazo, solo la guardaban suaves ondas de gasa cristalina, señalando, más que cubriendo, dos melodías de nieve, por entre los cuales serpeaba un hilo de flores azules, no sin reposar antes en la suave superficie del terso escote. Con el propio impudor se exhibían los brazos redondos rematados por manos pequeñas y alargadas, una tomaba con fuerza un bolso y la otra apretaba con fuerza una parte del sedoso vestido de ángel.

Aún hoy me asombro del agudo efecto que la devoción de aquella niña me produjo, y de cómo me quedé extasiado, absorta la respiración, comiéndomela con los ojos. Ya había visto a otras mujeres bellas. Habitualmente, en las fotografías, en los dibujos mitológicos de los libros de diosas y ángeles, en las revistas de moda, sucedía que una línea sublime, un contorno armonioso y elegante, cautivaba mi mirada artísticas; pero la niña frente a mi, aparte de su gran angelical entereza, se me imaginaba como creada por un sutil pincel; advertidse en ella que no era el capricho de un enamorado pintor, sino la imagen de una persona real, de carne y hueso. El rico y jugoso tono de sus mejillas rosas hacía adivinar que bajo la piel de parcela y tersa, la sangre tibia vibraba con un corazón y, completando la majestuosa ilusión de mi más hermoso sueño, corría alrededor de sus mejillas una orla de cabellos rojizos, eran fuego, estaba seguro de ello, un ángel entre llamas, ondeados y sedosos. Lo dicho: aquella, más que sueño iluso, era el reflejo de una persona viva, de la cual sólo me separaba a lo más un metro... Tragué saliva para decir algo, pero mi aliento era de ella, se me ocurrió que el calor que en ese momento cubría mis mejillas y el de la misteriosa deidad se comunicaba a mis labios y circulaba por mis venas.

Estando en esto, sentí pisadas en el pasillo del tren. Era el resto del mundo que regresaba a mi como una ola de ruidos. Oí los pasos y los trotes de muchos. Tuve tiempo para recuperarme y recobrar la compostura.

--Hola

Su voz sonó como el de una melodía vibrante.

--Hola, soy James Potter –le saludé presentándome antes de perder nuevamente la voz.

--Mucho gusto, James Potter. Soy Lilian Evans –se presentó, su nombre era el de una flor, perfecto para alguien tan hermoso. --¿Eres de primero? -agregó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

--Si ¿Y tú?

Afirmó con la cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos rojizos, y la mueca de vergüenza desapareció siendo reemplaza por una sonrisa, la más hermosa de todas.

--Seremos compañeros –dije sintiéndome complacido de tenerla conmigo.

Ella me miró bondadosa con sus ojos verdes, y al fin, sintiéndose más en confianza se sentó frente a mi.

Y desde aquel minutó y hora ya aparte mis pensamientos de ella. Cada vez que ella se despistaba mirando algo yo y mi mirada escurridiza la espiábamos. La miraba con ternura y devoción a los ojos risueños, que no sabían de mí, a través de la voluptuosa penumbra de sus pestañas; soñaba con que sus ojos se fijaban en los míos, que su blanco pecho respirara afanosamente el mismo aire que el mió y que su corazón latiera junto al mió. Me llegó a dar vergüenza imaginarme besándola, pensando que se enojaría de mi osadía, y sólo la soñé apretándola contra el corazón. Todas mis acciones y pensamientos eran de ella; había adoptado un extraño comportamiento. Antes de verla al desayunar, me lavaba, me peinaba o lo intentaba, como vi después que suelen hacer los chicos más grandes para acudir a las citas.

Años más tardes sucedió que niños de mi edad, ya tenían novia, que ufanos me las presentaban de forma oficial y siempre me preguntaban cuando iba a tener una novia fija, un amor. El pudor me trababa la lengua, y solo les contestaba con una enigmática y orgullosa sonrisa. Cuando mi mejor amigo me pedía mi opinión acerca de la belleza de sus novias, me encogía de hombros y las calificaba altivamente de feas, pues ninguna era tan hermosa como el maravilloso ángel de Lilian Evans.

Ocurrió cierto día del séptimo año que fui a practicar Quidditch a los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el campo cerca de las gradas un grupo de chicas, que siempre estaban pendiente de mi, me sonrieron coquetas, me parecieron graciosas, muy graciosas en verdad, la mayor y líder del grupito iba en mi curso. Estaba muy entretenido practicando, y de pronto una de las niñas, la menor, catorce años a lo sumo, me llamó con la mano, yo me acerqué preguntándome para que me quisiera, ella agitadísima y colorada como una fresa, me dijo al oído:

--Toma

Al tiempo que sentí en la palma de la mano una cosa suave, y vi que era un trozo de pergamino rosa escrito con tinta negra. La muchacha se apartó sonriendo y echándome una mirada de soslayo; pero yo, con una sonrisa torcida dije:

--Lo siento, pero no quiero citas.

El desaire hizo que a la niña se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, pero prefería ser sincero y a esas alturas ya no podía seguir engañándome, a la única que quería era Lily.

Las horas se me hacían cortas entre mañana y tarde para observarla de reojo, me decidí, por fin, a enfrentarla, pero anduve todo el día escondiéndome de la gente lo mismo que si hubiese cometido un crimen, pues no tenía el valor para confesarle mi más profundo afán.

Se me antojaba que Lily, desde su coraza, veía todas mis acciones, y llegué al extremo de que si quería rascarme, atarme el zapato o cualquier otra cosa lo hacia de cierta forma para no parecer un bruto atolondrado.

En fin, desde que me decidí a enfrentarla, no cabía en mí el miedo; en las noches no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Por fin logré sacar de mi interior el temor a que me desechara como una hoja.

Los días pasaron y yo no encontraba el momento ideal para decirle a Lily sobre mis sentimientos, esto produjo que las pesadillas de perderla para siempre al terminar el año crecieran atormentándome, incluso cuando estaba despierto. Con las dificultades que conlleva ser un adolescente, más todas estas imaginaciones, el problema fue que comencé a adelgazar de un modo notable, y lo observaron con gran inquietud mis amigos.

--Dinos qué sucede, James, esto ya es alarmante -dijo uno de mis mejores amigos, Remus Lupin, que solía leer libros de medimagia, mientras estudiaba con recelo las ojeras malvas, la cara pálida, los ojos opacos, la boca contraída y reseca, y, sobre todo, la completa falta de apetito que se apoderaba de mí.

--Come, James, come -solían decirme.

Y yo les contestaba con abatimiento y desgana:

--No quiero, luego comeré algo.

Trataron de distraerme. Me ofrecieron llevarme pub; me terminaron los trabajos para las clases y me dieron pociones para el ánimo. Después me encerraron en el baño y me metieron bajo el agua fría para que entrara en razón, pero nada daba resultado; y noté a Remus, Sirius y Peter, en el gran comedor, o por las mañanas cuando les daba los buenos días, que me miraban fijamente un rato y a veces sus manos se posaban en mis hombros palmándolos con cariños. Yo desviaba mis ojos hipócritamente, resuelto a dejarme morir antes que confesarles mi apasionado amor. Librándome de las miras de mis amigos, ya en mi habitación solo podía llorar en silencio y beber de mi veneno de amor. Por fin, para acercarme a ella acordé enfrentarla, pues no podía seguir viviendo como un muerto: vacilé al ir a enfrentarla. Al cabo pudo más el amor y la desesperación que el vago miedo, la busque por todo el colegio, hasta que di con ella… Estaba sola en la biblioteca, con gran destreza logré acortar el espacio que me separaba de ella. Al apoyar mi mano en la mesa, que Lilian ocupaba con sus libros, logré percibir la tenue fragancia de sus cabellos, me imaginé con más evidencia que era un ángel, el más hermoso y maravilloso ángel. Un desvanecimiento se apoderó de mí, y quedé tendido en el suelo privado de sentido.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento vi a la enfermera, a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter y a Lily todos inclinados hacia mí con sumo interés y preocupación. Leí en sus caras el asombro y el susto. Madame Popy me pulsaba, meneaba la cabeza y murmuraba:

--Tu pulso esta muy suave.

Lily, con sus dedos delgados y suaves, acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura y ansiedad, se notaba que estaba preocupada, y yo, atontado, la miraba de soslayo y pedía que nunca quitara sus dedos de mi cara.

--¿Estas bien, James? –Preguntó Lily con los ojos intranquilos –Me has asustado mucho.

--No te preocupes, Evans –comentó Sirius con una sonrisilla que me decía que los chicos ya sabían el por qué de mi estado-, el niñito está bien.

--¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe? –discrepó Lily enfada. -. Yo fui la que lo vio desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza en la mesa.

Al escucharla decir sobre el golpe pude sentir una punzada de dolor cerca de la ceja derecha.

--¡Auch!

Los ojos de Lily se volvieron a posar en mí, asustados.

--Estoy bien –me apresuré a decir.

--Chicos sólo uno se puede quedar con el señor Potter. –dijo con calma la enfermera.

Todos se miraron entre si. Lily que estaba a mi lado me tomó la mano de forma posesiva y con su voz más estricta de prefecta dijo:

--Yo me quedo con él.

Remus y Sirius alzaron una ceja y sonrieron divertidos, cada uno tomó de un brazo a Peter y los tres me dejaron a solas con Lily, no antes de mírame con burla.

Los ojos de Lily estaban taladrándome y su mano seguía aferrada a la mia.

--¿Por qué te desmayaste? –inquirió con demanda.

--No he tenido apetito últimamente –contesté, incapaz de mentirle a ella.

--¿Por qué no tienes apetito? -preguntó con el mismo tono.

--No sé –respondí sin tener la fueraza de mirarla a los ojos.

Pero ella volvió al ataque.

--¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca?

--Te buscaba.

--¿Para qué?

--Quería hablar contigo

--¿De qué?

--Cosas…

Me estaba encerrando, era la segunda vez que lograba tener una conversación con ella y esto me estaba marinado.

--¡Auch!

Sentí otra punzada atravesándome la cabeza y la mano de Lily se aferró a la mia con más fuerza. Era como si temiera que en cualquier momento me marchara, pero imposible, eso nunca ocurriría si ella me tomaba así.

--Hace mucho que estás extraño… me gustaría saber por qué o qué te tiene así –soltó de repente robándome todo uso de razón. –Estoy preocupada, te duermes en las clases, no comes nada y te la pasas solo.

Cada movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, era algo melodioso. No podía dejar de mirarla y ahora mucho menos, pues estaba a solos unos centímetros de mi. No sé en que pensaba o quizás no pensaba en nada lo único que sé es que, por fin, hice lo que en mis sueños realizaba sin miedo: La bese y lo mejor de todo es que ella me correspondió con el mismo fervor prohibido. La bese sin miedo y sin tapujos y lo más impresionante es que ella también lo hacia. Era como en mis más secretos y apreciados anhelos: Perfecto, no en el lugar que idealice, pero que importaba eso si la estaba besando, después de casi 7 años al fin la besaba.

Al sepárame de ella, doblé la cabeza, pues sentí que me desmayaba de nuevo y así fue… lo ultimo que vi de Lily en ese momento fue una sonrisa y unas rosas posadas y pinceladas en la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

* * *

Qué tal??

les pido con todo mi corazón...

DEJEN RR!!!!!!, por fis! n_n

=)

=P

pd: dedicado a Anthonio


End file.
